


An Odd Request

by sprezo



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Rights, M/M, i love men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprezo/pseuds/sprezo
Summary: Sometimes, being out in the wilderness with a big burly man does things to people. Especially if you're a mime.





	An Odd Request

**Author's Note:**

> buff mustache man and funy litle mime man are gay send tweat
> 
> i wrote this because no one will give this ship any love so i am here to deliver
> 
> gay rights!

“You want me to… do what, tiny clownman?”

Wes gulped.

The two were sitting outside their tent, in front of the fire pit. It was a peaceful spring night, luckily one without rain, which was rare for that season indeed. Not a single creature had come their way that night, although it wasn’t really a problem with Wolfgang being there.

They’d both eaten well that night, thanks to Wes’ handiness with a crockpot, and it was looking to be about time to get some rest when the mime decided to make… a bit of an odd request.

He was sweating as he attempted to gesture vaguely towards the strongman. Wolfgang didn’t know sign language, so Wes was struggling a bit to communicate.

“Tell me, oddman… do you need something of me?” The strongman’s expression was soft, albeit quite confused.

Wes felt his face grow hot under his facepaint, though his ears probably gave away that he was blushing, anyhow, but the other man didn’t seem to pick up on it. Or so he thought.

He pointed at Wolfgang, then at himself, and then at the tent, then watched the strongman’s expression carefully, wearing a shy grin on his face.

“Oh…!” Wolfgang rubbed the back of his neck, his face slightly tinged with red as well. “You want… snuggle time with Wolfgang?”

Nodding frantically, Wes had trouble meeting the other man’s tender gaze, but gained enough confidence to take one of Wolfgang’s hands on a whim, squeezing it tightly.

“Ah! I cannot say no to cute leetle clownman such as you!” A chortle escaped from the strongman and he stood up, pulling the mime up with him a bit suddenly. Wes’ eyes widened as he was pulled to his feet and he staggered up, falling into Wolfgang’s arms as if on cue.

It was like a scene straight out of some romance novel. The mime felt his heart do backflips as he looked into the other man’s eyes. He was shocked that he hadn’t been met with rejection, much less wholehearted agreement. Wolfgang smiled wide and pulled him into the tent, laying down on the soft Beefalo wool quilt that lined the inside of it.

Wes simply trembled a bit in anxiousness as he laid down with his back to Wolfgang, not really sure what to do now that he’d made it this far. He kind of expected the strongman to cling to him from behind, but...

Suddenly, Wolfgang’s arm took hold of him and flipped him over to face him. The mime let out some semblance of a squeak.

“No, like this. Is much better.”

Muscly, yet gentle arms curled around the mime and pulled him close. Far too close. He pulled him in so far that Wes’ face was pressed into his chest, making the smaller man squeal and lift his head to gasp for air.

He looked at the strongman with a nervous, disbelieving, yet grateful smile plastered on his face. He’d never been… this close to anyone. It was a bit stressful, but he was admittedly a bit touch-starved. Wrapping his own arms around Wolfgang’s beefy body, he practically clung on for dear life.

With a tender touch, Wolfgang stroked Wes’ back. The mime relaxed into his touch, bit by bit, until he was laying comfortably in his arms, his breathing and pulse slowing, and his eyes slowly fluttering closed.

“Goodnight, tiny oddman.”

And so, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was a peaceful night.


End file.
